Certain articles are difficult to transport from one location to another. This may be because of their weight, their size, or both their weight and size. Some such articles may be too large for one person to carry. Some may be too heavy for even two persons to carry safely. While general purpose carts are available, they may not operate well over uneven terrain, such as found around construction sites, and the like.